


Drunk on you

by Dickthetruckdriver



Series: Focus [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez going on a hiatus in this, Cowgirl's helper - Freeform, Group Cuddles, M/M, MONSTER COCK JONGHO IS BACK AND PUMPING BITCH, More Cuddling, Smut, Yeosang is ready to slap a bitch - Freeform, also reverse chairman shows up for a bit, and Minho from Shinee or Straykids, beta'd ish - Freeform, bisexual Jongho, breaks my heart, crybaby san - Freeform, cuties I love them - Freeform, enjoy tho, how does one tag, i dont know, ignorant blonde bitches, implied Seongjoong, is my babies, it's not Sungjae from btob, jongho is whipped, jongsang, lectures from Seonghwa not really tho, oh how could i forget, old friends of Jongho's are made up, pervs, pretzel dip :0, seven year anniversary, smut warning, stan talent, tehet - Freeform, they my everything - Freeform, they old now, wooyung is baby], yay, yeosang is flirtatious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Jongho is at the peak of his idol career, he never had enough free time to spend with his family and friends due to the groups hectic schedule. The group takes a hiatus, and Jongho's old friend from high school invites him to a class reunion. There he meets his first love.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Focus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know how to begin oneshots, please forgive me oof.
> 
> Bruh ive been on my savage shit for the last couple of months. In Jongsang alone I have raked up 31k words for it. I wish I could just write this much when I have to write a essay and actually exceed at like omfg. The tag Focus has raked in about 16k words like wtf Taeil aint never did me this good, actually nvm I probably wrote more for Taeil and all his shit than Jongsang. That just means I have to work harder letz get it whores!
> 
> Enjoy you pervs <3

  
The fans around the group on the stage cheered loudly. Jongho looked around fondly at his members jumping on stage energetically twisting and turning their bodies to constipate with the lively energy of the fans in the crowded. Jongho clutched the microphone in his hands he smiled genuinely at the crowd, making them erupt in awes and cheers before he turned around and pranced around the stage with the rest of his members.

He couldn't ask for anything more, the people that he looked up to and loved the most on stage with him doing their job that they always dreamed of. After all the years of training they went through together, after all the pointless fights that they had they put it all aside to give their fans their atiny a good show, likewise their fans giving them praise and their happiness back.

Their last concert was beginning to end and that made the members tear up a bit. This was their last concert before their big hiatus, already told their fans that they were going on one. It's not like they wanted to go on a hiatus. They needed to. The group was mentally and physically exhausted, they needed a break from all the practicing, and flashes of cameras. Their seventh year anniversary had just past and most of the members realized that they never got to experience things that most in their twenties got to experience.

Hell, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were almost thirty now and the most they had done was go home to their respective families or spend time with their old high school buddies. No one went to college, no one ever had a secret relationship (well besides the casual drunken late night hookups occasionally), no one got to experience what life truly felt like. So when they saw the opportunity to take a break they sought after it.

For Jongho he hadn't got to experience much, he had high school friends but he stopped going to their reunions after his third year of being an idol. All he did was, vocal training, weight lifting, eating, sleeping, and repeating. It was exhausting to say the least. He loved his life as an idol but if something didn't change right now then he felt like he was going to have a mental break down.

After they said goodbye to their fans and wishing them to stay well and not get sick the seven members headed towards the backstage where their dressing rooms were located. Mingi, the group's main rapper, and lead dancer– shared the same dressing room with Jongho. They both entered the room like it was second nature to them. Mingi immediately plopped himself down on the couch and stretched his long lanky limbs.

"Man, I'm going to miss this" Mingi said to no one in particular. He leaned his head back onto the leather cushion and sighed. He was planning to go see his family back in Incheon where he hadn't seen them in a year and a half. Just saying that out loud made him tear up. He was a twenty-six year old being restricted to seeing his own family, what kind of fucked up world was he living in. Everyone in the group could agree with Mingi on that. Even Jongho, being originally from Seoul you would think he could go home when he felt like it. But his parents were busy whenever he had time and after a couple months of trying he gave up on that dream. Haven't seeing his own family and childhood friends for a couple of years now.

"Yeah same. I could use the break though-" Jongho chuckled softly, he gripped the ends of his shirt before pulling it upwards and over his head.

"I know that's right. I don't know if I could be as lively like that anymore. I need sometime to get my personality back." Mingi huffed out before following in pursuit.

Jongho munched on popcorn as he lazed around in the form's living room. Everyone had left to go back home to their family's finally while Jongho instead decided to stay at the dorms for some pointless reason. He has been binge watching sad cringey kdramas for the last week crying by himself while he ate fatty foods. His fitness trainer was probably going to call him a immobile pig when he finally started going back to the gym but that was besides the point right now.

"No! Don- Oh my god he's dying! Do something!" Jongho sobbed into the popcorn bowl. The main lead on screen was sacrificing his life for the girl he was in love with. Typical, although Jongho could understand it. He was in love once, many years ago. But that was a distant memory. Right now he was upset with the main lead. Why? Why do this to yourself? Live and forget. The other main lead didn't even love him, they were always mean to the main lead and now he was sacrificing himself for that train wreck, tragedy.

His phone started ringing however breaking Jongho from the sob story he was going through. He set the bowl aside and wiped his fingers on his pants and sniffled before answering his phone, hopefully it wasn't another sasaeng.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone softly, then picking up the remote and pausing the drama. "Oh wow, Jongho! Hey!" The voice sounded shocked that Jongho had even picked up. Which Jongho wasn't that surprised about. He was typically busy and never answered his phone.

"Hi?" Jongho still questioned wondering who it was. He removed the phone from his ear and looked at the screen.

 **Kim Minho**  
**(** **High school** **friend)**

"Ahh" Jongho gasped and put the phone back up to his ear to speak. "Sorry, Minho didn't recognize your voice for a second their." He chuckled, immediately covering his mouth with his palm out of habit.

"No worries, we haven't talked to each other in what...? Two years?" Minho had questioned sounding confused on his own regards. "Yeah, sorry about that man. I guess I've been busy." He scratched the back of his hair and closed his eyes waiting for his longtime friend to respond. His friend laughed into the phone, his loud throaty laugh that Jongho remembered all too well when they hung out together at the p.c. café after football practice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out then? Our class reunion, thingy is coming up this weekend. And you know since I'm the organizer this year and I had your number I decided it was worth a shot?" Minho was starting to ramble. Beginning to feel the nerves bubble up as he continued his thought out speech. He really didn't think Jongho would even answer the phone, so this was his opportunity to finally see his friend again in person instead of on billboards or the t.v.

Jongho sat on the couch with his mouth parted in thought for a split second before thinking, that he had nothing to lose. The group was on a hiatus, he was of legal age, and most importantly he was bored out of his mind at the dorms alone.

"Yeah of course, I would love to come, Minho. Not going to lie." He chuckled and patted his own thigh, getting nervous himself. What would his old friends think of him now. A twenty-five year old that was just living by the rules, staying out of trouble and slaving his life away for a good but controlling company. "Oh really dude, yeah. Nice! I'll text you the details of the outing. I have to get going though, it was good talking to you, dude." Jongho laughed at his old friend and nodded his head even though he couldn't see him.

"Yup, me too." They both said their goodbyes before officially hanging up the phone. The singer pinched his thigh to make sure that everything was still real and he wasn't dreaming. That one phone call had ostensibly made his day because he was no longer crying over stupid kdrama bullshit. He was now happy and excited for the weekend. And all the catchy up shit that grown adults had to do. Maybe he'd finally get up off his lazy ass and get back into shape and start eating healthy again. Looking bad in front of the people that used to know him the best is one of Jongho's greatest fears.

Just like he thought, Jongho was back at the gym in no time. His trainer however did not call him a immobile pig instead he called him a trash eating oscar the grouch. Which Jongho necessarily didn't understand but gave the guy props when he saw his veins pop up and spit slobber out of his mouth. His was good at his job. At the moment he was on the treadmill and listening to his gym set playlist on apple music. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he calmly wiped it away with his gym towel. A couple more miles and he was going to call it quits. He did have to get ready for the get together later tonight. He was excited yet scared for the time to come, but the drinks were going to be worth it after time right?

"Hey Jongho~ you done for the day?" One of the regular gym girls asked him. He side eyed her and nodded his head politely (not trying to ruin his reputation). "Mhm, have a good day" he smiled to her and strode into the men's locker room to take a shower and change into a set of casual clothes.

When he made it back to the dorms he was quite surprised when he heard a couple of voices coming from the living room. No one had contacted him telling him that they were coming back. He shrugged to himself though and laid his gym bag on the floor next to his shoes and walked past the wall art in the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey guys" Jongho mumbled looking back and forth between San and Wooyoung who were sitting on separate couch clearly having a conversation. They both turned their heads and looked at the youngest and smiled. "Hey, hoho. I missed you!" San shouted running up and pouncing onto the singer. Jongho laughed and wrapped his arms around San "I missed you too, Sannie. What are you two doing back?" He asked moving San onto his hip like San was a infant. He carried the older over to where Wooyoung was sitting down and sat down on the sofa next to the older, San comfortable sitting on his lap.

"My mom was lowkey strangling me with all the autographs she made me sign." He sighed throwing his head back in defeat. The youngest nodded understandably and looked towards the oldest. "I just felt like it." San shrugged cuddling into Jongho's chest. Clearly there was something wrong he was more cuddly then usually but Jongho wasn't going to bring it up until he was ready. The three talked about what happened to them while they were apart- mainly Wooyoung stressing about his overbearing parents while the other two listening intensely.

Jongho hissed when he realized it was starting to get late and he hadn't even gotten ready. San was now sleeping silently on his lap and Wooyoung was scrolling through his phone (probably stalking atiny's on Twitter or something). Jongho slowly lifted San up from his waist and set him down beside him on the sofa. Wooyoung looked at him and was about to say something before Jongho covered his lips with his finger and pointed at San. Wooyoung sighed and continued scrolling through his phone.

Jongho slowly sat up from the couch to not stir San awake and walked to his and Mingi's shared room. He quickly took another shower and got dressed, not forgetting to spray on a little extra cologne for no particular reason of course.

"Hey woo, I'm out for the night" he called out to Wooyoung who was starting to drift off himself. "Have fun!" Wooyoung cheered cutely then laid his head down on San's chest. Jongho smiled at the two and turned away from them before he decided not to go and hang out with his babies.

It only took him half an hour to get to the restaurant however. Jongho closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before sliding open the door and looking around for familiar faces. He smiled when he spotted Minho, and his other old high school buddy Sungjae laughing with each other in the far back of the restaurant. He slowly started to make his way over to them trying to steady his heart beat as he moved closer and closer to the two.

"Choi Jongho~ Wow" Sungjae laughed when he finally noticed Jongho walk over towards them. "In the flesh" he quipped smiling at the brown haired man. Sungjae stood up from the bar seat and enraptured Jongho in a bear hug. "Dude hey long time no see" Minho had also gotten up from the bar stool shaking the singer's hand. "I'm going to be one of your fangirls and never wash my hand again" he joked putting his hand in the air triumphantly.

"That's gross" Jongho scrunched his nose in disgust but non the less laugh along with the other two. "So where's everyone else? Or am I just earlier?" The singer asked finally taking a seat next to Minho at the long table.

"Jiho, and Chankyun couldn't make it but Yeosang, and Jiyang said they would be here just running a little late I suppose." Upon hearing the statement Jongho froze in his seat. His mouth became parched and he started to feel his heart increase in pace. "Yeosang's coming?" He asked trying his best not to stutter. Minho had knew the little secret Jongho had kept throughout high school and was now trying his best not to laugh at how nervous Jongho looked and acted.

"Don't worry dude~" he slithered patting Jongho on his back. "Oh! Can you still break an apple in half like you used to in high school?" Jongho sighed and looked at the black haired man rather offended. "Did you not keep track with my idol videos, bro? I thought we were friends." Minho laughed throaty and smacked Jongho on his shoulder again. "Sorry dude but it's just not my thing" he smirked mischievously and nudged him in his shoulder.

"Am I missing something here? When could, ho break an apple in half?" Sungjae asked doubt lacing his voice.

"Jongho could break ten apples in a row" a new voice chimed in making everyone turn; except Jongho- towards the new arrival. "Yeosang! Good to see you too!" Sungjae shouted, both him and Minho stood up to great the new person respectively while Jongho gulped and looked at the brick wall a meter away. The nudge in his back waking him up from his trance. He looked behind him to see the man the frequented his dreams, angelic smile that command other's to smile as well on full display. He stood up, as if this was a normal transaction and hugged said angel back.

"It's been a long time, huh?" Yeosang chuckled ruffling Jongho's hair making the singer blush. "Mhm" he mumbled before turning around and sitting back down in his seat. There was only one person in the world that could make Jongho act shy and embarrassed and his name was: Kang Yeosang. Jongho's first and only love.

Years ago Jongho had accepted himself as bisexual although he had only ever liked one person, but he did find other attractive so that's probably where he got the bi in bisexual part from. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on the older. It was his sophomore year Surak High School and he was chasing Minho through the halls of the school. He had bumped into Yeosang accidentally and like all the cliche love stories, fell head over heels with the boy. After telling Minho his discovery, he got teased before Minho saw it in his own hands to make Jongho's kdrama-esk love story real. Through mutual friends Minho introduced Jongho to Yeosang and vice versa. Jongho had immediately hooked to the older like a fish out of water. Hopelessly in love, nothing could tear his eyes off of him when he was around. No girl and no amount of flowers and begging could make Jongho except their love instead of Yeosang's.

But the cruel world had it out for him. Cruel in the name of love but not his future. He was accepted at a company he auditioned for. And before he knew it he was being swept into vocal training, dance practices, variety classes, and even composing. He barely had time for school let alone love. And then MIXNINE happened. His secret of being a trainee was out and Yeosang distanced himself- probably to scared and shy to be caught up in the spotlight of a trainee. Jongho's heart was broken, he was unsuccessful in trying to talk to the older, maybe even trying to stay friends but Yeosang completely canned him and now here they were, after ten years of not speaking or seeing each other.

Yeosang hummed in agreement and sat next to Jongho which made him a little uncomfortable. Trying to get the thirst dreams he had of Yeosang out of his mind before they got to wild. Jiyang arrived a couple of minutes later and the finished group settled "peacefully" in the restaurant. Well maybe not so peaceful. After eating and getting their full Sungjae stood up abruptly and pointed towards the slide in wooden door. "Drinks" he shouted and smirked at everyone. "It's time for bar hopping" he smiled and jazzed hand his way towards the door. Minho sighed and left them their to go pay for the bill while Yeosang, Jongho, and Jiyang followed Sungjae to a bar not that far away.

"To us!" The group cheered clinking their soju mixed with beer glasses against each other. It was their first drink of many. Jongho had counted maybe four before they were gone to the next bar. He stopped counting when he was on his sixth glass. His head started to feel a little woozy and his vision started to blur. He was totally wasted. "Hey Jongho are you feeling alright?" Yeosang slurred next to him. Jongho giggled and nodded his head. "Of course I am beautiful, why ask?" He hiccups probably not noticing the slip of his tongue. Yeosang however blushed and poked him in his cheek. "I think you're drunk." Yeosang wheezed resting his head down on Jongho's god given broad shoulder. "No~ you are" the younger whined rubbing and pinching Yeosang's thigh.

Jiyang was long gone by now and Minho was outside with Sungjae as the brown hair puked his lunch and dinner out onto the street. The two still at the bar talked softly to each other, maybe Jongho was being a little flirty; Yeosang never told him to stop however. "I think.. we should head to my place" Yeosang crained his head sideways and whispered into Jongho's ear. Jongho gulped and slowly nodded his head, feeling a lot more sober.

The plan was to take Yeosang home make sure he was safe and go back to the dorm, easy as pie. Except the plan went haywire when Yeosang unlocked his apartment door grabbed Jongho by the collar and pulled him into his apartment. Then pushed him up against a wall that may or may not have and a painting that dug into Jongho's back on the wall and kissed him deeply. Jongho to say the most was shocked at the older's actions. Never in a million years did Jongho think he would be kissing his first love. And never did he think it was going to be this good.

Jongho gasped mid kiss and gripped Yeosang's hips. Not knowing rather to break the kiss now and awkwardly leave never to speak to him again or to carry on with his desire and maybe a little more. The moan the came from Yeosang's lips hinted to him that it was the second option he had chosen bot even noticing that he was kissing the older back just as hard. Yeosang finally broke the kiss for air his forehead resting against Jongho's chest tiredly.

"I've been waiting to do that for ten years." The blonde whispered looking up into Jongho's eyes, chin still resting on his chest. "Why did you have to go and get famous, huh? I thought we actually had something but then-" a tear fell down his cheek. Jongho's heart was broken for a second time. He frowned and wiped the tear cascading down Yeosang's cheek and hugged him tight. Wait did Yeosang just admit to him that he liked him too? Never mind that right now he had to deal with emotional Yeosang- Yeosang hiccups and hit Jongho's chest lightly with his balled up fist.

"It wasn't like I could tell you to choose me though. We weren't even dating and I would never do that to you. That's why I distanced myself you know. Tried to forget all the feelings I had piled up for you" He hiccups again and leaned up to Jongho to connect their lips again.

"I'm here now, sang. I'm sorry we had to lose connection the way we did." Jongho stuttered after the quick kiss. Yeosang smiled happiness over taking him. He grabbed Jongho's hand with his tiny fingers, making the younger follow him through his apartment to his living room. "Sorry I kissed you so,,, abruptly." He coughed sitting down on his velvet red couch. Jongho laughed softly and shook his head. "I rather enjoyed it" he smirked and sat next to the older on the couch. Which lead Yeosang to scramble onto his lap, wrap his arms around Jongho's neck and take his lips once again that night.

Jongho takes the lead and kisses Yeosang hungrily, alcohol back simultaneously pumping through his veins. He licked his way into Yeosang's mouth and groaned tasting the sugary alcohol Yeosang had previously. Yeosang hummed encouraging Jongho on as he lifted his weight and brought it back down onto the younger dry humping his to full hardness. This isn't exactly how he expected his night but it was a good one no less.

"Fuck, Sang" Jongho hissed gripping Yeosang's thick thighs and thrusting his hips up into them. "I love your thighs" he purred biting onto Yeosang's earlobe. "Ngh, please" he moaned out as Jongho's pace increased. He felt the bulge in Jongho's pants grow, his cock leaking at the girth of it. "I want to" he whined letting his head fall into Jongho's neck. "What do you want, baby?" Jongho asked slyly, hand now groping Yeosang's left ass cheek. "Can we, ugh" the blonde groaned and took the opportunity to bite down onto Jongho's neck. "Tell me, I'm yours now." Jongho said sweetly removing his hand from Yeosang's ass to his hair and pulling at it so Yeosang could look at him.

"I want you to fuck me" he hissed blush evident on his porcelain skin. "Of course, baby" Jongho winked and got Yeosang ready for his cock. He wouldn't say he's all that or anything hut his past advances might have said more. The two were now in Yeosang's baby blue painted room, Yeosang naked and spread open on the sheets of the bed with two of Jongho's thickest fingers deep inside him. Yeosang bit onto his pillowcase to cover his moans, for sake of his neighbors. He rocked his ass back onto the lubed fingers at every thrust. Yeosang clearly enjoying himself with the quiet moans Jongho was hearing through the pillowcase.

"Just one more finger and you'll have me, prince" his voice laced with sweetness while he took his two fingers out of Yeosang's smoothly shaved, pink fluttering whole. It was a sight to see. And maybe on Jongho's list of ten cutest things he's ever seen. "No, I want you know" Yeosang whined shoving the pillow away from his mouth. With all his muscles he could muster up he flipped them both over and laid on top of Jongho's abdomen. "I dont-"

"I can handle it." Yeosang interrupted, grabbing at the younger's waistband and pulling his pants along with his boxers down his thighs. A silent gasp came from Yeosang's parted lips. Astonished at the length and girth of Jongho's. How,,, wow,,, 'that definitely isn't fitting in me' Yeosang shuddered and unhooked the cap of the unscented lubes bottle and poured it on top of four of his fingers. Rubbing them against each other to warm the translucent liquid up. Jongho watched him smirking all the way until his four fingers were deep inside him and he was gasping for air.

"I told you didn't I?" Jongho purred stroking Yeosang's thigh to encourage the older to continue. Tender kisses and slow prepping Yeosang whined greedily. "Mhm, you ready?" He hoisted Yeosang's ass up and sat him down on his lifted thighs. Yeosang slowly brought himself down onto Jongho's erection, wincing when Jongho spread his cheeks apart and the tip swallowing it's way in. "Hu,, h " the blonde gasped as he sunk deeper onto the girth member. Jongho's cock was buried deep inside him now, Yeosang shaking at being full, moaning at the feeling of Jongho deep in his stomach.

Jongho grabbed his waist groaning into his throat at Yeosang clutched and hot walls. Yeosang pushed off of Jongho's chest and slid his body up and down off of Jongho's thighs, as Jongho thrusted upwards into his heat. "Fuck, so good" Jongho gasped being rather vocal unlike his usual casual hookup. The younger raked his hands up and down the blonde's body finding their way to Yeosang's erect nipples and twisting one of them between his two fingers. Yeosang moaned shamelessly pinching the other one as he thrusted downwards to meet Jongho's thrusts.

It was starting to get sloppy, Yeosang was now on his side Jongho straddling his lifted right leg and his left leg curling into Jongho's thigh. Their sweaty bodies smacked against each other sloppily, moans hissing through the air along with the bed's loud creaking with the occasional praise from Jongho's mouth being the only sound in the room. Jongho wasn't worried about being caught with a guy and maybe ruining his career, instead he was worried about doing this right, was he okay, did this position feel good for Yeosang as it did for him. Yeosang's face was back underneath his white pillow clutching it with both of his hands. He was near he could feel it sparkling in the base of his stomach. "I'm close" he shouted into the pillow trying to thrust his hips upwards for more accuracy on his prostate. After a couple more thrusts from the both of them, Yeosang was shooting white almost translucent ropes of cum onto his and Jongho's chest. His walls clenched onto Jongho's girth making the younger his and pinch Yeosang's thigh. Without warning he pulled out and came onto Yeosang's chest, chuckling deeply seeing his and Yeosang's cum mix on the blonde's porcelain skin.

"You're so gorgeous" he sighed and leaned down to encase their lips together again. Cleaning up themselves (and another session in the shower), they both were wide eyed and smiling knowingly to each other. Yeosang looked towards his right. It was two in the morning. Yeosang didn't have work tomorrow, his smile got bigger when he realized and snuggled closer to the younger. "Are you staying for the night?" He asked cheek smudging onto Jongho's chest.

"Only if you'll have me"

\---------

The two exchanged numbers that morning over scrambled eggs and unsavory left over meat. Jongho went home later in the afternoon after cuddling in Yeosang's living room while watching another cheesy kdrama. When he arrived home however the dorm was a mess and Wooyoung, was holding San in his arms as San cried his heart out. Whatever happened to San during his time with his family was serious, Jongho had thought and wrapped his arm's around San's body. The three sitting down on the rug in the living room, crying for mostly no apparent reason. Jongho tried to calm the older down, hissing him softly and rubbing his back with a circle. Seeing the older this upset made Jongho's heart hurt.

"I don't know why I'm crying to be honest." He finally hiccups after drinking a cup of soothing relaxation tea. "You don't have to tell us, San." Wooyoung bit and slid in the chair next to him, rubbing circles into his back with his palm. San giggled and leaned into the boy's body. "Thank you, but It's nothing serious. I just found out my gold fishes, poppy and lucky died." He pouted taking another sip of his tea. Jongho nearly started laughing but caught himself. "I hope you're okay now, they lived a long healthy life" Jongho perked ruffling the older's hair. "You're right" he sniffled rubbing his eyes with his balled up hand. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and San was peering into Jongho's eyes.

"So where were you last night, hotshot?" San chuckled lifting his eyebrows up in down mischievously. "I went to,,," his eyes peering left and right trying to figure out an excuse fast, it's not like he could tell the two that he hooked up with his first love,,, that was a guy. No one except Minho and now Yeosang knew his secret and maybe it was better that way.

"Because you kind of smell like you got lucky last night!" San smirked his nasally voice back and on full display. Wooyoung sniffed the air and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you did,,, our baby monster had s,, e,, x,,." He spelled out astonished that Jongho really had it in him. Jongho blushed and scratched his neck, "well, maybe" the two others looked at each other and back at Jongho.

"Well who's the lucky guy?" San inquired, eyebrows no raising up and down at a faster pace. "Huh,, guy?" Jongho choked on his spit blushing madly. The flashbacks of last night hitting him hard and fast. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and leaned onto the counter to get closer to the younger. "It's nothing new to us that you like guys, ho. You smelled more like another guy than a girl when you came back from clubbing" he chuckled.

"I,, wow you knew?" The two shrugged while looking into their eyes. "You aren't the only one in this group, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are probably fucking at this said minute."

"It's eight"

"Your point is?"

"Gross."

\--------

The atmosphere of the coffee shop was relaxing and warm. The black haired singer feeling right at home in the small café as he waited for his date to arrive. After chatting for a couple of days the two decided that they should meet up again, and unlike last time not be so awkward around each other. He waited at the round table for almost a half an hour before he heard the chimes of the bell above the door ring. The singer smiled and turned his head towards the door. The frown evident on his face when he realized it wasn't Yeosang.

He turned his head back around and tapped his thigh impatiently, was Yeosang standing him up somehow? His over complicated mind started to wonder to many possibilities. He ignored the loud gasp that came from the other side of the room and quick steps over to his table to embraced in his on thought.

"Hello" a small quaint voice called to Jongho making him finally turn his head towards the character. She was short, with long bleached hair, that smelled like oranges. She was too close for his liking but Jongho was used to it. He smiled without teeth at her. "Hello?" He answered back not understanding why this lady was so close to him. Maybe she was a fan.

"Aren't you Jongho, from Ateez?" She gasped curling her blonde hair with one of her fingers. She was clearly trying to flirt with the singer which confused Jongho. If she knew who he was what was she going to gain by flirting with him. "Oh are you a atiny?" He asked politely trying his best to act cute like a maknae. She hesitated for a second before nodding. "I um,,, yeah" he was internally groaning, she was so obviously not into their songs, probably only know Jongho because of his variety show presence.

"What can I do for you?" His voice pitched up a key as he started to get annoyed. He wouldn't act this way towards a normal fan, but she clearly wasn't. Also Jongho was waiting for a date who may or may not have stood him up, and now he had to deal with insolent pricks like herself. "I was wondering if,,, you would maybe like to have a drink together? It's pretty crowded here." Her attempt failed when Jongho peered around the cafe noticing it was only three other people beside the staff there. "No thank you. I'm actually waiting for someone." The girl wasn't the one to give up, she persisted giving different excuses which Jongho replied with alike.

He could feel his eye start to twitch in annoyance. "Look, ma'am I've already told you I'm not interested." He huffed looking her straight into the eyes. "Do you feel my gist?"

"Yeah and you better step back off my man, 'cuz I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Yeosang growled glaring at the blonde girl. The blonde girl looked at the two in disgust before stomping away to what Jongho assumed to be her friends table. "Fuck, Yeosang why did you say that." He groaned standing up from the cushioned chair and grabbing Yeosang's small hand. Albeit the group was on a hiatus that didn't mean he could get into dating scandals with another guy at that. "That bitch wanted to get hit." He passed glaring at the girl as Jongho pulled him out of the coffee shop. "We can't just stay in there after what you said." Yeosang frowned and kneeled his head down. "I'm sorry, I forgot." Jongho breathed in and out before hugging the latter.

"Where do you want to go instead?"

\-----------

"ah– faster" the older moaned clawing at the singer's bare back. The two were back at Yeosang's apartment. Yeosang sat down on top of his small dining room table as the younger fucked into him. It was supposed to be a simple hangout session but after the second glass of wine. Well the rest is history. Jongho gripped the blonde's waist with one of his large hands and stroked Yeosang's leaving red cock with the other.

"Fuck, so beautiful" Jongho voiced taking Yeosang's neck into his teeth to suck and nibble at. The blonde moaned loudly as he came white almost translucent streaks of cum hitting their stomachs. Jongho following close after spilling his seed deep into the condom. "Just date me already" he gasped wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked into Yeosang's eyes hopeful.

"Of course" the older smiled pecking the singer's lips. "Now clean me I feel gross" he pouted after Jongho pulled out of his heat. Jongho chuckled slowly peeling off the soaked condom and tying it at the end. After taking care of the wrapper he came back and lifted Yeosang up into his arms. The latter following suite and wrapping his arms around Jongho's neck. "Don't look at me like that unless you want another round." He growled pecking his new boyfriend's lips. Yeosang smiling cheekily at him afterwards.

The two boyfriend's quickly took a shower together this time not leading to another session in there. Like the last time they cuddled up together on Yeosang's velvet sofa and watched cheesy kdramas together. In the mist of Yeosang whining about how sore he was, Jongho's phone began to blare. "Ignore it" Yeosang mumbled pulling the younger closer to himself. "It might me something important hold on baby." He pecked his forehead and got up from the comfort of the couch.

"Yeah what's up, woo?" He questioned into the phone. The other end was silent before Wooyoung finally started talking. "Seonghwa-hyung was wondering when you were going to be home." He answered sounding rather tired. Him and San must have gotten a lecture about the apartment being a mess when Seonghwa got back. Jongho chuckled and answered him, telling him he'd be back later tonight. "And bring food! I'm hungry! 'me too'" he heard San at the end yell making Jongho smile. And he was supposedly the maknae.

"Who was that?" Yeosang questioned pulling the singer back down into his grasp and wrapping his thighs and legs around Jongho's body like an articulated anaconda. "Just woo, telling me Seonghwa was home." Yeosang nodded trying to remember who they were. "Oh, your group mates" he laughed, resting his head on top of Jongho's. "Are you leaving tonight then?"

"Yeah, Seonghwa probably is going to lecture me about my room or something."

"He wouldn't have to lecture you if you just had it clean."

"Oh my your starting to sound like him. You too would probably get along."

"Introduce me to him sometime."

"No,,,"

"What too scared that he'll snatch me away" the blonde bit back giggling when Jongho was the one pouting now. "Well you shouldn't be. I love you and only you." He smiled and pecked his nose. Jongho's heart quickly excitedly and although he couldn't move at the moment he did lean up far enough to take Yeosang's lips into his in a sweet kiss.

_"Love you too, cupcake."_

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I don't know how to end oneshots. 
> 
> All my oneshots end like that and I don't know what else to do about it lmao.


End file.
